Ketika Gerimis Belum Reda
by MizuRaiNa
Summary: -/REPUBLISH!/Canon (or fanon?)/SasuSaku/Oneshot/RnR?


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto's

**Ketika Gerimis Belum Reda** © 2013

A SasuSaku fanfiction by **MizuRaiNa**

**Warning** : canon, republish

**.**

**Just enjoy this story ^^/**

**.**

Angin tiba-tiba berembus kencang. Padahal, beberapa menit tadi masih tenang. Cuaca di musim kali ini memang sering tak terduga. Ketika hari panas, tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan deras. Kadang awan mendung menutupi birunya langit, tapi sampai malam hujan tak juga turun.

Gumpalan-gumpalan kelabu perlahan meneteskan rintik-rintik air. Hanya gerimis, tak sampai hujan deras. Namun awan kelabu menyebar secara merata. Menandakan gerimis kali ini akan memakan waktu lama.

Di antara suara gerimis, ada dua embusan napas yang terpaut jarak. Ada kau dan gadis bersurai merah jambu yang sedang melompati dahan-dahan pohon.

_Kunoichi _bersurai itu amat kesal kepada kau yang juga melompati dahan-dahan pohon di depannya. Ya, kau melompat seakan-akan ingin meningkalkan dia di belakangmu. Namun ketika jarak antara kau dan dia dapat dikatakan jauh, kau memperlambat lompatanmu, seolah-olah menunggunya. Ketika jarak itu hanya beberapa meter denganmu, kau kembali mempercepat kecepatanmu. Hei, tanpa kau sadari, itu memang tindakan menyebalkan!

"Kenapa dengan dia?!" gerutu gadis itu pelan. Ia menatap lurus ke arah kau dengan ekspresi kesal. Menatap punggungmu. Punggung yang dulu pernah pergi jauh meninggalkannya.

Ah, ya. Kau dan dia memang tak seakrab dulu. Setelah kau kembali ke desa daun—setelah perang dunia _shinobi _keempat berakhir—, tempat asalmu, kau mendapati gadis itu telah banyak berubah. Tak sama lagi seperti dulu. Ia terlihat tegar, walaupun keceriannya masih sama seperti dulu.

Jika matamu dan matanya beradu tatap, sorot matamu dan matanya menyiratkan kecanggungan, menyiratkan berbagai macam perasaan yang sulit untuk didefinisikan.

Kau sendiri tahu, gadis itu sudah memaafkanmu. Ia sendiri yang mengatakannya padamu saat beberapa hari kau tersadar setelah kepulanganmu. Tapi kau merasa, senyum yang diberikannya untukmu tak sama lagi seperti dulu. Tatapan dari bola _emerald-_nya seakan menyiratkan seberkas kesedihan yang berusaha untuk ditutupinya dengan seulas senyum. Namun kau tak pernah mencari tahu lebih jauh alasan dari semua itu. _Pride _seorang Uchiha terlalu tinggi untuk menanyakan hal-hal—yang menurutmu—tidak terlalu penting.

Lama-lama kau merindukan suara melengking gadis itu. Suara sorakan yang memujimu ataupun menjadi _fans-girling_-mu. Yang diam-diam membuat kau dulu selalu ingin menunjukkan kemampuanmu di hadapannya. Tak lain bertujuan mendapatkan pujian darinya.

Sayang. Sampai saat ini gadis itu seperti menghindari bertatap muka denganmu dan seperti tak ingin berlama-lama berhadapan denganmu. Kau dan dia seakan terdapat sebuah dinding tipis tak kasat mata yang membatasi. Hingga detik ini pun dinding itu belum menghilang.

"Kenapa Tsunade-_shisou _memberikan misi tingkat A ini padaku dan Sasuke sih?" Lagi-lagi Sakura menggerutu. Ia tak suka jika bergabung denganmu untuk menyelesaikan sebuah misi—apalagi **hanya berdua **denganmu. Yah, walaupun di hatinya terbesit sedikit rasa gembira. Entahlah.

Slap

Sebuah _kunai_ kau lempar lurus. Menembus rintik gerimis halus di hadapanmu. Kau merasakan empat buah lensa menatap tajam ke arahmu dan dia, seperti mengawasi gerak-gerikmu dan gadis itu.

Kau berkonsentrasi keras. Indra penglihatan dan pendengaranmu kau pertajam. Detik kemudian kau menemukan sumber dua buah _chakra _yang mengalir dari arah depanmu. Sebuah _chakra _yang kau tahu berasal dari seorang _ninja_ Kirigakure. Dan seorang lagi... _ninja_ yang berbeda dari yang lain. Kau tak bisa mendeteksinya, kau belum tahu pasti.

Langkah kakimu terhenti. Kau merasakan dua sosok _ninja_ yang terpaut jarak beberapa meter di depanmu juga menghentikan langkahnya.

Sakura tak lagi menggerutu saat menyadari kau berhenti dengan tegap di sebuah dahan pohon yang kau pijak. Tatapan dan ekspresi keheranan terukir jelas di wajahnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan nada kesal dan sedikit ketus. Ia menghentikan langkahnya di sampingmu.

Kau bersikap amat acuh, tak menjawab pertanyaannya dan memilih melompat untuk turun. Dengan terpaksa dan berat hati, Sakura mengikuti langkahmu. Ia tak lagi mengajukan pertanyaan satu pun karena ia tahu kau pasti tak akan menjawabnya di saat seperti ini.

Beberapa _kunai_ kepunyaanmu kau lemparkan ke berbagai arah. Kau tahu keberadaan _nuke-nin _itu ada di sekitarmu. Mengawasi dengan kedua lensanya.

Sret!

Sebuah _shuriken _mengarah pada Sakura. Namun gadis itu tak menyadarinya.

"Aaa..." Dengan cepat kau mengangkat tubuhnya dan menberdirikannya kembali. Kau mengambil posisi membelakanginya. Seperti seseorang yang hendak melindungi orang yang berharga.

"Kau masih tak peka terhadap lawanmu," ucapmu dengan nada sarkastik. Mendengar hal itu, membuat emosinya sedikit naik. Ingin sekali ia menyangkal perkataanmu.

"Ak—"

Belum sempat ia mengucapkan sepatah katapun, kau lebih dulu memotongnya.

"Diamlah. _Nuke-nin _itu berkeliaran di sekitar sini," ujarmu dingin. Kau mengedarkan pandangan tajammu dan mulai mengakifkan _sharingan-_mu.

Sakura sontak bersiaga. Ia sadar ia memang **kurang **peka. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengeluarkan _kunai _atau_ jutsu _yang bisa digunakannya untuk menyerang musuh. Ia pikir, ia harus berhati-hati karena menurut Tsunade-_shisou nukenin _yang menjadi targetmu dan targetnya bisa dikatakan sangat kuat. Apalagi gerimis saat ini menguntungkan bagi pihak lawan—_ninja _Kirigakure.

"Keluarlah! Cih, pengecut!" teriakmu dengan suara lantang.

Tak lama, dua orang pria bertubuh besar keluar dari balik pohon. Satu menggunakan ikat kepala Salah satu _nuke-nin _itu dengan cepat menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuat sebuah segel. Segel untuk menggunakan _sensatsu_ _suisho no jutsu_. Kau tahu _jutsu _itu. _Jutsu _yang membentuk jarum-jarum air.

_Gawat. Gerimis sangat mendukung _jutsu _itu _batinmu.

Segera, kau mengeluarkan _jutsu _-mu. _Katon : G ōryūka no jutsu_. Bola api naga memanaskan atmosfer dan menyelimuti kau dan Sakura dari serangan ribuan jarum-jarum gerimis tajam—hingga menghasilkan awan badai.

Sementara kau melawan _nuke-nin _dari Kirigakure itu, Sakura menangkis serangan _katana _yang dilemparkan oleh _nuke-nin _bercadar di hadapannya. Ia tak langsung menyerang dalam jarak dekat karena belum mengetahui _jutsu _apa yang dimiliki orang itu. Bahkan, _chakra _orang itu tak bisa terdeteksi seberapa kuatnya.

Otak _briliant-_mu berpikir cepat. Kau punya rencana untuk menghentikan _sensatsu suiso. _Yaitu kau harus melenyapkan segel itu. Kau membuat _jutsu _baru, dengan menggunakan petir—_kirin_—dari awan badai tadi.

Segel _sensatsu suiso _itu terhenti. Pria yang menjadi lawanmu itu sedikit terpental ke belakang. Kau bergegas mendekatinya dengan _sharingan _yang sedari tadi telah aktif. Kau menggunakan _jutsu amaterasu_. Api hitam berkobar. Tapi—

Pwoff!

Tiba-tiba sosok pria itu berubah menjadi boneka air. Dan...

Kau lengah.

Pria itu bergerak cepat ke arah gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang melempar _katana _pada musuh di depannya. Ia menyerang dari belakang dan mendekatkan _fuma shuriken-_nya pada leher jenjang Sakura.

"Akh!"

Sontak, kau memutar arah pandangmu dan bola matamu terbelalak. Kau menggeram. Darahmu mendidih dan naik ke ubun-ubun.

Bukannya Sakura tak bisa melawan, hanya saja, pergerakan tangan kiri pria itu membuat sebuah segel _raikiri._

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MENYAKITINYA!" teriakmu. Kau tak mau... kejadian yang lalu terulang kembali.

Melihatmu yang datang menyerang dengan penuh amarah, pria itu melepaskan Sakura dan hendak melawanmu menggunakan _shabondama no jutsu. _Gelembung sabun penuh racun menyelimutimu. Namun kau bisa menerjangnya dan melepaskan _chidori eiso _tepat pada jantug _nukenin _itu.

"ARGHH!" pria itu berteriak keras ketika merasakan tusukan dari _chidori _berbentuk pedang milikmu. Seketika ia ambruk—mati.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" jerit Sakura saat melihatmu juga terduduk lemas setelah mengeluarkan banyak _chakra _dan terkena racun saat diselimuti _shabondama_. Ia berlari ke arahmu dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Tanpa kalian sadari, seringai lebar terpasang di sudut bibir _nuke-nin _satunya. Hei, masih ada satu musuh lagi yang tersisa!

Crash!

Gadis itu tiba-tiba mengeluarkan _kunai _miliknya dan mengarahkannya pada lenganmu. Kau sempat melompat ke samping kiri namun tetap saja tergores _kunai _Sakura.

_Apa... apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku...?_

Sungguh. Ia tak tahu mengapa gerak tubuhnya berlainan dengan apa yang otaknya perintahkan. Sel-sel saraf motorik-nya seperti dikendalikan oleh orang lain. Tahukah kalian, bahwa _nuke-nin _itu menggunakan _jutsu _dengan menggerakkan sel-sel saraf musuhnya?

Kau dan gadis itu menyerang satu sama lain. Sebenarnya kau maupun dia tak sanggup untuk melawan. Tapi, kau tak bisa membiarkan dia menyerangmu tanpa melakukan apapun dan ia tak bisa menghentikan pergerakan anggota tubuhnya.

Trang!

_Kunai _saling berbenturan. Detik kemudian kau tak sempat menghindari tusukan _kunai _di perutmu. Gadis itu menangis. Tak kuasa melihat apa yang dilakukannya padamu.

Kau terjatuh sembari memegangi perutmu.

_Aku harus melenyapkannya, _batinmu. Kau menggunakan kembali _sharingan, _membuat _tsukuyomi_.

Dalam sekejap, pria itu ambruk. Ia telah kalah. _Kunai _yang dipegang Sakura terjatuh. Ia bisa bergerak kembali dengan leluasa.

"Sasuke-_kun_! SASUKE-_KUN_!" jeritnya. Kau tak berkata apa pun. Kau kehilangan banyak _chakra _dan terjungkal tak berdaya.

"Sasuke-_kun_, bertahanlah!" Sakura menggenggam erat tanganmu. Kau dapat melihat air matanya bercampur dengan rintik gerimis yang turun. Kau tersenyum, menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut. Lengan kiri milikmu kau angkat, hendak menyentuh wajahnya. Ya, kau ingin mengusap air matanya. Namun, pandanganmu semakin mengabur. Sudut-sudut bibirmu yang terangkat kini merenggang. Kau... tak sadarkan diri.

"SASUKE-KUUN!" Gadis itu menjerit histeris. Ia ketakutan. Takut kau tak akan membuka matamu lagi. Takut kau... akan pergi selamanya.

_Ini semua salahku. Ini salahku. SALAHKU! _batin Sakura. Ia mengerang dan menjambak rambut merah mudanya saking frustrasi.

_Andai saja saraf-sarafku tak dikendalikan olehnya. Andai saja aku tak menyerangnya. Andai saja aku bisa melawan _nuke-nin _itu..._

Ia mengangkat tubuhmu dan berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Isak tangis tak henti-hentinya ia lantunkan.

_Aku harus mencari tempat berteduh. _Kami-sama, _tolong aku... _batinnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya walaupun matanya dipenuhi air mata dan derai gerimis mengiringi langkahnya.

Sepertinya doanya terkabul, beberapa meter kemudian ia menemukan sebuah gua kecil, muat jika hanya kalian berdua membaringkan diri di sana.

Sakura membaringkanmu. Sambil menangis, ia mengeluarkan _chakra _miliknya dan menempelkan telapak tangannya pada luka di bagian perutmu. Perlahan luka itu menghilang, kau bisa membuka kelopak matamu walupun terasa sedikit berat.

"Sasuke-_kun_... kau sudah... sadar," ucapnya di sela-sela isakan tangisnya. Kau menatapnya dengan lembut. Jemarimu mengusap cairan bening yang berlomba-lomba keluar dari sudut matanya. Dari gerak jemarimu kau seolah berkata, 'jangan menangis, aku baik-baik saja'.

Tangisan gadis itu mulai mereda. Terganti dengan seulas senym tipis terukir di sudut bibirnya.

Dinding tak kasat mata yang membatasimu dengannya kini menghilang. Kau tak memedulikan _pride_-mu sebagai Uchiha. Kau mengusir segala gengsi yang ada pada dirimu.

"Sakura... maafkan aku," katamu dengan nada lemah. Tangan kirimu menggenggam kedua tangannya yang sedang mengalirkan _chakra-_nya pada lukamu.

Deg!

Kontraksi otot-otot jantungnya menggila merasakan tangan dinginmu. Ia menggelengkan kepala.

"Bukan salahmu, Sasuke-_kun_. Ini salahku sampai-sampai terluka seperti ini," paparnya. Senyuman di wajahnya semakin berkembang.

Merasa luka di perutmu telah menghilang—tapi kau masih merasakan racun itu menyebar di tubuhmu—, ia hendak menarik tangannya namun kau menahannya dengan kedua tanganmu. Kau tersenyum tulus. Jarang sekali—atau bahkan tidak pernah—kau menampakkan senyum itu. Perlahan jemarimu bertautan dengan jemarinya. Kau menggenggam erat tangannya kuat namun ramah

Ia gelagapan. Semburat merah menjalar ke pipinya. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari iris _onyx-_mu namun sepertinya percuma. Kalian bertatapan dengan intens.

"Bukan itu. Sakura, maksudku, maaf karena aku sering menyakitimu," ucapmu tulus.

Ia mengangguk.

"Aku selalu memaafkanmu Sasuke-_kun_." Kau tiba-tiba memeluknya, membawanya ke dalam dekapanmu. Entah hal apa yang mendorongmu melakukan hal itu.

Rasa nyaman dan hangat menjalar cepat, mengalahkan udara dingin saat ini.

Kau berbisik di dekat telinganya, "Aku menyukaimu, Sakura."

Tangis keharuan mengalir dari sudut matanya. "Aku menyukaimu, Sasuke. Selalu."

Kerapatan gerimis di luar merenggang. Langit kelabu mulai berubah cerah. Seperti hubunganmu dan dia.

**:: The End ::**

* * *

**I just wanna republish this ff. Well, something wrong happened with my leppie and yeah, some of my ff (I thought) was deleted by fucking viruses TTwTT**

**Thanks fo' reading, and ... wanna gimme review? :)**

**.**

**Regards,**

**MizuRaiNa**


End file.
